


As aventuras de uma Super grávida

by LLqueenLuthor



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Lena Luthor Knows Kara Danvers Is Supergirl, Pregnant Kara Danvers
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:21:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27832198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LLqueenLuthor/pseuds/LLqueenLuthor
Summary: Uma Super entendida resolve não escutar seus amigos e sai para combater o crime, só tem um detalhe ela está no final de uma gravidez.ouO que acontece quando uma Super heroína entra em trabalho de parto no meio de um assalto?
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor, Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor/Supergirl
Comments: 1
Kudos: 17





	As aventuras de uma Super grávida

**Author's Note:**

> Gente essa é minha primeira tentativa de fic espero que gostem. Comentários são bem vindos desde que respeitosos. Só escrevi porque não aceito o que a CW está fazendo com a série e queria pelos menos um conforto em uma realidade na qual Supercorp é casado e tem filhos. desculpe quais quer erros de escrita.

Deo 

Brainy está distraído tentando pensar em uma grande surpresa para Nia, para comemorar um ano de namoro, quando um certo Super entra na sala: 

"Ei Brainy ?" 

Ele nem viu,então ela teve que ser mais persuativa.  
Dessa vez gritando ela fala: 

"BRAINNNNNY? 

" Que? Supergirl? Desculpe, que surpresa agradável em que posso te ajudar? Espera você não deveria estar em casa, afinal você está de licença maternidade?" 

"NÃO, quer dizer sim, eu estou de licença e deveria estar em casa, mas...." 

" O que foi ?" 

"Eu estou morrendo de tédio, a qual é tipo eu só queria pegar em um bandidozinho,salvar o mundo mais uma vez, mas não posso pq a Supergirl está de licença, e também não posso ir pra Catco porque se James me ver vai me colocar para fora porque Kara Danvers também está de licença e trabalhando em casa, mas eu já acabei todo meu trabalho e não tenho nada para fazer, então, Brainy será que aqui não tem nada para fazer, tipo parar um assalto pequeno, em por favor? 

"Olha Supergirl eu não sei, é melhor não, além disso se você vestir seu traje as pessoas vão perceber que você está grávida, e isto é perigoso." 

"Mas eu sou rápida, posso entrar e sair de cena sem nem me perceberem, posso voar mais alto também para não me verem, além disso só porque estou grávida não posso fazer nada, agora estar grávida é um problema ? Ninguém precisa saber que eu ajudei. ela bufou. 

"Não Supergirl, isto não é um problema, o problema é que você está no final de uma gravidez, em um planeta que não é seu de origem, e o seu bebê pode nascer a qualquer momento, e há uma probabilidade de 100 por cento da Lena descobrir, e ela com certeza não vai ficar nada feliz, e eu posso ser seu amigo, mas eu não quero enfrenta-lá." 

"TÁ, tá bom, já entendi não adianta" ela se sentou ao lado de Brainy entediada. "Então o que eu faço agora?" 

" Você pode visitar a Lena na L-corp" 

"Boa ideia" então ela se levantou animada. "E Brainy, eu sei que você quer fazer uma grande surpresa para a Nia, mas não precisa exagerar ela fica feliz só de ter você por perto, lembra mais fortes juntos." ela disse e lhe deu um sorriso 

"Sim, obrigado supergirl"ele responde com sinceridade. 

Quando saiu do DEO já era noite e Kara decidiu comprar um Donuts de um carrinho que funcionava até tarde, perto da L-corp ( bem um sim, talvez ela tenho comprado todos do carrinho? Com certeza, mas quem pode culpa-la agora ela precisa comer ainda mais), enquanto terminava seu último donuts, ela viu uma movimentação em um beco que ficava atrás da L-corp, e percebeu dois adolescentes que aparentavam 13 ou 14 anos, assaltando uma mulher, nesse momento ela tomou uma decisão que não deixaria Lena nada feliz, ela tirou seu óculos de uma vez, fazendo com que seu traje se materializa-se e entrou em cena, os ladrões ao verem a Supergirl, que estava desaparecida já fazia alguns meses não sabiam o que fazer.  
" Eu não faria isso se fosse vocês" disse Supergirl 

" Fique longe" um dos assaltantes o que segurava uma faca disse.  
a mulher que eles estavam assaltando aproveitou a distração, pegou suas coisas e saiu correndo. 

"Vocês não sabem o que estam fazendo, vocês são jovens tem toda vida pela frente, me dá essa faca e vamos conversar" 

"Você não entende? temos que fazer isso...." 

Ele não pode terminar de falar porque um grito ensurdecedor o cortou quando os dois adolescentes olharam perceberam que era da Supergirl, que agora estava encostada na parede do beco se contorcendo. Com medo, mas preocupado Marcus o mais jovem dos dois de 13 anos chegou mais perto da loira.  
"O que você está fazendo Marcus tá maluco?" 

"Enzo você não percebeu? ela não está bem." 

Então Enzo percebeu, a protuberância na barriga da loira e largou a faca no chão.  
"Não pode ser, Marcus ela está grávida e vai nascer agora, o que a gente faz ?" 

"Eu não sei você é quem é mais velho, já tem 14 anos" 

" É mas isso não significa que eu sei como fazer um parto." ele gritou 

" Ei vocês dois me ajudem, por favor arrrrr"  
Eles chegaram mais perto dela e a ajudaram a ficar em pé.  
" E agora? você tem alguém com que a gente possa falar ?"perguntou Enzo. 

Como estava de licença o comunicador do DEO estava desligado, mas ela se lembrou do telefone na sua bota. 

" A-A minha bota..... tem um telefone, é-é só pegar"ela disse guaguejante e com dor. 

"Ok tá bom, licença" então Enzo se abaixa e consegue pegar o celular da bota.  
" Ta vou ligar"  
e então o número já estava chamando, mas a Supergirl lembrou de quem era o número de emergência. 

" A NÃO, NÃO, para quem você ligou?"ela diz já com medo da resposta.  
" Para o número de emergência"ele responde confuso.  
" Ela vai me matar agora já era." Agora ela decidiu nunca mais ignorar as probabilidades de Brainy.  
" Calma supergirl" Enzo e Marcus não entendem de quem a Super pode ter tanto medo. E então uma certa morena atendeu: 

" Alô, porque você tá me ligando desse número? O que você fez ? Você não aguentou não é? Eu não acredito Zor-el eu disse para você não sair de casa, você está grávida, G-R-Á-V-I-D-A, onde você está? Lena diz já furiosa com sua esposa irresponsável. 

" Caramba isso é viva voz ? ela tá muito brava." diz Marcus espantado com o tom de voz da mulher.  
"Pior que não, não sei quem atendeu Supergirl mas ela não tá nada feliz"  
"Eu sei" A loira tem certeza que provavelmente vai ter que passar o resto do ano ou da vida comendo couve para tentar compensar, afinal esse era o acordo se ela desobedece as orientações de não lutar contra o crime no final da gravidez, só o pensamento já a deixou pior do que já estava. 

"Alô, olha moça, eu tô com a Supergirl e..... 

" O que você quer ? deixe ela em paz" Lena mudou seu tom de voz de furioso para preocupado e cauteloso. 

" Não moça desculpa é que meio que aconteceu uma coisa aqui e ela, digo a Supergirl entrou em trabalho de parto, e nos não sabemos o que fazer... 

"Onde vocês estão? ela pergunta rapidamente. 

"Estamos atrás do prédio da L-corp" 

"Ok, tem uma porta a sua frente entra, pega o elevador o vai até o último subsolo lá tem um laboratório a Supergirl sabe a senha, eu preciso preparar as coisas aqui. 

" Que porta? a achei mas quem é você? 

" Só a traga pra mim o mais rápido possível"e com isso Lena desligou. 

Guardando o celular Marcus e Enzo ajudaram a loira, cada um pegando um braço e fizeram o trajeto até o laboratório, com alguns problemas pois a super era um pouco pesada e também com ela gritando e as vezes tendo que parar, sua sorte é que era noite,quase não tinha ninguém no prédio e na área em que estavam passando não tinha ninguém, quem quer que fosse a pessoa que atendeu deve ter cuidado para que ninguém os visse, mas após alguns minutos eles finalmente chegaram ao laboratório, entraram e viram que estava vazio a não ser pela morena de jaleco no canto da sala perto de uma cama, quando perceberam quem era ficaram um pouco receosos.  
" Você é Lena....Lena Luthor, o que você quer com a Supergirl ? Diz Enzo desconfiado do que um Luthor iria fazer com uma Super grávida, apesar de Lena estar começando a ser reconhecida como a boa luthor ele ainda não a conhecia, mas tambem por não a conhecer não podia julga-la ele sabia muito como era ser julgado sem merecer. 

"Calma foi pra mim que vocês ligaram, traga ela até esta cama por favor."  
Com isso ele ficou um pouco mais calmo, afinal deveria haver um bom motivo para Lena ser o contato de emergência da loira, então ele e Marcus colocaram a super na cama.  
"Obrigada, fiquem aqui"  
Lena os instruiu a ficarem um pouco longe da cama e então começou ajudar a loira a trazer seu filho para o mundo. Após alguns minutos os gritos da Supergirl cessaram e um pequeno choro foi ouvido.  
Sorrindo Lena disse: 

"E-ela nasceu, nossa filha nasceu meu amor, ela é tão linda." 

Ao ouvirem isso Marcus e Enzo olharam um para o outro sem entender, como assim o filho delas? Um bebê luthor e super, isto era verdade?Eles ouviram certo? Ainda sorrindo Lena levou o bebê até Kara. 

" Ela é a nossa filha, o nosso milagre a nossa Lori" e Kara a beijou apaixonadamente. 

Ainda confusos e sem saber o que fazer, Marcus tomou a iniciativa e começou a falar: 

"É... com licença, mas alguém pode explicar o que está acontecendo?" ele perguntou confuso. 

"E quem são vocês exatamente?"Lena perguntou olhando para eles com uma sobrancelha perfeitamente arqueada. 

"Meu nome é Marcus e esse aqui é meu irmão Enzo" 

"Ok Marcus e Enzo e como é que vocês encontraram a minha esposa?"  
Quando ela disse esposa eles ficaram ainda mais confusos e também estavam com medo de explicar como exatamente encontraram a Super. Percebendo que nenhum deles iria falar ela olhou para Kara que deu um pequeno sorriso travesso. 

"Então eu estava um pouco entediada e sem nada para fazer e resolvi dar uma volta, falei com Brain e depois ia vir aqui para poder te ver, mas o seu Joaquim estava com aquele carrinho de donuts que eu tanto amo e eu não resisti parei para comer só alguns e você não pode me julgar eu tenho que comer mais por causa do bebê e....... ok que estou divagando, bem eu estava terminando de comer, quando ouvi uma movimentação no beco e....." 

"Deixe-me adivinhar, e você não resistiu a bancar a heroína não é?"Lena perguntou já sentindo seu sangue ferver. 

Supergirl olhou para baixo e balançou a cabeça concordando e disse ainda de cabeça baixa. 

"Sim, era um assalto e bem a mulher que estava sendo assaltada pegou suas coisas e foi embora e só ficou eu, Marcus e Enzo no beco quando a bolsa estourou e eu não sabia o que fazer." 

"Esperai, então vocês eram os assaltantes?"  
Enzo e Marcus concordaram com a cabeça, olhando para o chão. com isso Lena continuou: 

"E vocês viram que ela precisava de ajuda e ajudaram aquela que podia prende-los?"  
Ambos concordaram novamente. 

"Porque vocês estavam assaltando aquela mulher?" 

Enzo responde:  
"Porque estávamos com fome, nos estavamos em um orfanato mas ninguém nos queria disseram que éramos muito velhos e depois de um tempo ficaram nos mandando para lares temporários, mas essas pessoas também não nos queriam e ainda eles nos bateram e humilharam não éramos filhos e sim empregados, então decidimos fugir e moramos na rua desde então." 

"Há quanto tempo vocês estão na rua?" Dessa vez a super pergunta.  
"Há um ano." responde Marcus.  
Lena se levanta em silêncio terminar de cuidar de sua filha e esposa e olha para os dois jovens e diz: 

"Vocês vêm comigo"  
Eles queriam dizer algo mas não tinham coragem.  
Lena ainda se virou e falou para Kara: 

"Querida, Alex já está a caminho ela está vindo e vai ficar com você e nossa filha, eu preciso resolver umas coisas, você pode ficar aqui com Lori?" 

"Sim" responde a loira ainda um pouco confusa, mas ela sabia que devido a sua fisiologia logo poderia se levantar da cama e se trocar e por isso também podia cuidar de Lori que agora estava dormindo. 

Acompanhada dos dois jovens Lena pegou o elevador até o seu escritorio, ela passou por Jess e pediu: 

"Jess por favor peça naquele restaurante que kara e eu gostamos nossos pedidos habituais e mais duas porções, peça para entregarem o mais rápido possível." 

"Sim, senhorita Luthor algo mais?" 

"Na verdade sim, Jess, quero roupas para esses dois, ligue para as lojas que compro minhas roupas, diga a eles que tenho pressa e mande entregar no meu apartamento" 

"Sim, agora mesmo senhorita Luthor."  
jess sai e os dois adolescentes se olham surpresos. 

"Obrigado senhorita, mas porque você está fazendo isso?" Enzo pergunta sem acusação ele só queria saber o porquê de tudo aquilo. 

"Bem, vocês dois são boas pessoas e sua história é verdadeira" 

"Como você pode saber?" Enzo pergunta confuso. 

"Tenho uma inteligência artificial neste relogio que estou usando e ela confirmou sua história, além disso eu sei que tem bom coração porque vocês ajudaram a mulher que poderia prende-los, no momento em que ela precisava e ainda a levaram em segurança para mim e mais a defenderam quando não sabiam minhas verdadeiras intenções com ela." 

"Desculpe por isso é só que nos sabemos que você é diferente da sua família vimos as notícias, mas não queríamos deixar a Supergirl indefesa com alguém que não conhecíamos." 

"E é exatamente por isso que confio em vocês e vou ajudá-los." 

"muito obrigado" eles disseram juntos e com lágrimas nos olhos." Aqueles que te julgam são uns idiotas você é a melhor pessoa que conhecemos"Enzo diz 

Lena sorri e nesse momento Jess bate em seu escritório e entra com a comida, Lena pega a comida com a ajuda dos dois e eles voltam ao laboratório a tempo de ouvir um pedaço da bronca de Alex em sua irmã.  
"O que você estava pensando sua maluca? você está de castigo vai me entregar seu traje e as noites de postickers estám canceladas." 

"A não Alex qual é, acabei de ter um filho preciso me alimentar não faz isso comigo já não basta a Lena me fazer comer por 1 ano couve e aqueles legumes verdes estranhos, 1 ano Alex." ela diz com um beicinho 

"Ela é sempre assim?" Marcus pergunta tentando segurar o riso, afinal esse não é um lado que as pessoas conhecem da super. 

"Ela é até pior" Lena responde e então começa a rir acompanhada dos dois, atraindo a atenção das Danvers que olham sem entender nada. 

"Lena quem são esses?" Alex pergunta  
Após uma pequena recapitulação dos fatos para Alex e uma explicação do porquê tinha saido do laboratório com os jovens, a morena pede para Alex ficar com os dois e Lori por um tempo, enquanto ela fala com Kara. 

"Eu sei que provavelmente você vai me dar a maior bronca do século, mas eu só...." mas Lena a parou: 

"Não foi por isso que eu pediu para conversar agora, mas não fique animada você ainda vai ter a sua bronca e castigo, eu pediu para ter essa conversa porque esses dois ali são boas pessoas e eles já passaram por muita coisa eu não quero eles por aí sem ajuda, muito menos presos, então eu pensei eu sei que ainda não falamos disso mas...." 

"Você quer adota-los não é?" 

"Sim, eu não sei, de alguma forma quando olho para eles me lembro de mim, quando era pequena e de alguma forma eu gostei deles e você sabe como é difícil eu gostar de alguém logo quando conheço, eu quero o bem deles." 

"Se é isso que você quer,eu também quero também gostei deles e me preocupo então sim,vamos adota-los."

Lena sorri feliz mas então ela lembra de um detalhe: "Calma aí, temos que saber o mais importante se eles querem ficar com a gente" 

"Sim você tem razão,vamos lá falar com eles" 

Quando voltaram para onde estavam os quatro eles viram Alex conversando com os dois e segurando Lori. 

"Oi gente Lena e eu queriamos fazer uma pergunta para vocês."  
Lena se aproxima de Alex e pega Lori e começa a falar: 

"Eu sei que tecnicamente não nos conhecemos a muito tempo, mas eu estava conversando com Kara e bem .....vocês gostariam...... de ser nossos filhos?" Lena pergunta apreensiva.  
Os dois se olham e começam a chorar.  
"V-Vocês estão falando sério? Marcus pergunta e Kara e Lena respondem juntas. 

"Sim" 

Os dois olham um para o outro novamente e então começam a balançar a cabeça e a dizer Sim felizes e chorando. 

Lena ainda com Lori no colo, os abraça com Kara, até mesmo Alex se junta ao abraço. 

Cinco anos depois no aniversário de Lori Luthor Danvers, enquanto a menina brincava com seus irmãos e sua família e amigos comemoravam, Lena vendo a cena feliz diz a sua esposa com lágrimas de felicidade em seus olhos: 

"Quem poderia imaginar esperávamos uma filha e ganhamos três filhos no mesmo dia, obrigada querida por essa linda família que você me deu." 

"Não Lena, eu que agradeço por essa família que construímos juntas." kara responde com lágrimas 

"El mayarah?" Lena diz alto para todos em um brinde. 

"El mayarah" Seus filhos, parentes e amigos respondem juntos e felizes.


End file.
